


drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Microphilia, Rubbing, Size Difference, Size Kink, i don't feel like writing this anymore, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm too lazy to finish this or even proof read it so yeah lmao enjoyit's mostly finished it just has a extremely weird unintentional cliff hanger





	drabble

**Author's Note:**

> i'm too lazy to finish this or even proof read it so yeah lmao enjoy  
> it's mostly finished it just has a extremely weird unintentional cliff hanger

Jack was doing this on purpose. He just knew he was, the kinky little shit. 

He was pressed up against his hand, smuggled in his jacket pocket. His head rested on a barricade of fingers, and Jack’s thumb lay rested on his chest, occasionally twitching or rubbing at Sam, dragging his finger over Sam’s crotch lazily. Jack was definitely one for the slow burn, making sure he hit Sam in the right spot before dragging his finger away, playing with his hair or rubbing at his face. 

There was no room to move or try to wriggle out of the way, not that the Winchester really wanted to. The most he could do was squirm against his giant fingers, but that could cause annoyance and Jack sure was one hell of a tease. 

The worst thing was, the thin layer of clothes he wore didn’t help at all with this. He only wore thin black slacks, with a baggy white t-shirt, which Jack kept pushing up accidentally as he dragged a steady finger across his chest, immediately making Sam shiver.

The position of the thumb didn’t help either. Since he was basically laying in Jack’s palm, his legs were open and accepting any sort of friction he could get. There was no way to wriggle out, not that he really wanted to anyways.

Jack started with it again, his thumb starting to rub back at Sam’s cock again, this time in a circular motion, bringing the tiny hunter to his knees instantly. His hands held tight onto the giant finger, turning into a blubbering mess as Jack continued. He couldn’t help but thrust, craving the friction. The giant was just too damn slow. 

The sensation was surreal, but in a good way. It was like a handjob, but bigger. He hit all the right places, not just his dick but his balls as well, and occasionally Jack would switch position, rubbing at his perineum. 

He kept going at it in that painful circular motion, barely picking up speed no matter how much Sam begged for him to go faster. It was just torture, moaning as he gripped Jack’s fingernail tighter. The stimulation was way too much, and sooner or later he was already spilling over the nephilim’s thumb and his pants.

The hunter panted as Jack rode out his orgasm, continuing to rub until he tried to push away, already overly sensitive.


End file.
